A Qualquer Momento, Em Qualquer Lugar
by Audrey Scully
Summary: Não acho que isso seja uma fic. Prefiro classificála como uma vignette que trata um pouco do passado, quando Scully conhece Diana Fowley em “The End”, e descobre sua relação com Mulder. Acabando diante da porta do apartamento dele em “Amor Fati”


**Título:** A Qualquer Momento, Em Qualquer Lugar.

**Sinopse:** Não acho que isso seja uma fic. Prefiro classificá-la como uma vignette que trata um pouco do passado, quando Scully conhece Diana Fowley em "**The End**", e descobre sua relação com Mulder. Acabando diante da porta do apartamento dele em "**Amor Fati**" quando tem a triste missão de contar ao parceiro que Diana foi morta.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem. São propriedade da FOX 1013, Cris Carter.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder,**

**Uma semana depois.**

Haviam se passado dois anos desde que Scully vira Mulder segurando a mão de Diana dentro do quarto de Gibson Praise no hospital psiquiátrico. Mas ela sentia como se a cena tivesse acabado de acontecer. Principalmente ao recordar de como fugira para não ver o que aconteceria depois.

Lembrou com nostalgia da primeira sensação que sentira ao pegar na mão dele também, e de como fora pretensiosa em achar que seria a única mulher em sua vida. Claro que havia uma estória por trás da existência de Fox Mulder. Mulheres, amores, conquistas e principalmente, perdas. Assim como ela sonhara, amara, sentira e escolhera, ele também fizera as mesmas coisas antes de conhecê-la.

Parada diante da porta do apartamento dele, Scully buscava forças para dar mais aquela notícia. Sete anos se passaram, e o que ela mais tinha feito, fora lhe dar notícias ruins. Só não sabia se queria que fosse diferente. Talvez não. Deveria estar inflando de alegria. Queria poder pular e gritar de satisfação, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não diante do ocorrido. Não naquele instante. Não com aquela pessoa.

Enquanto refletia se deveria erguer o punho e bater, Scully premeditou a reação dele. Mais uma perda, mais uma lacuna vazia. Ela só saberia se Diana seria mais importante do que aparentava, depois que visse o rosto dele.

A única certeza de Scully seria a de que estava ali para apoiá-lo. Falaria com ele, o abraçaria, transmitiria toda sua condolência e o faria crer que ela estava igualmente sentida. Jamais desejaria que uma oponente sua acabasse daquela forma, quando ela achava que ainda teriam muito que aprender uma com a outra e muito por quem lutar.

Ainda relutante, ela hesitou um segundo, voltando a lembrar do mal-estar que sentira quando vira Mulder segurando a mão de Diana. Um mal-estar que persistira todas as vezes em que a via perto dele. Por saber que foram namorados na Academia.

Agora ela conseguia admitir que esse mal-estar não passava de ciúme. Um ciúme maduro, intenso, quase protetor.

Tantas vezes ela refletira sobre o motivo de ambos terem se separado. Se a relação ainda teria futuro. Se Diana conseguiria reconquistar Mulder. Os olhos dela traduziam claramente suas intenções. Ela também sentia em Scully uma grande ameaça. Soubera desde o início que havia algo mais entre os parceiros ou pelo menos da parte de Scully.

Relembrando daquele caso há dois anos, Scully considerou os riscos que as mulheres de Mulder corriam por estarem com ele. Sorriu desse pensamento tolo, lembrando que eram profissionais, envolvidas nos mesmos casos que ele. As conseqüências eram riscos comuns que tanto ela quanto Diana correram, não por fazerem parte de sua vida, mas por trabalharem ao lado dele.

Diana Fowley recebera uma bala que possivelmente teria sido para ela se estivesse em seu lugar tomando conta de Gibson. E mais tarde, naquele abraço inocente e desprovido de qualquer maior intenção que dera nele ao ver todos os arquivos x queimados, Scully descobrira que havia mais do que compaixão. Talvez fosse um abraço para compensar a chegada de uma rival, a qual ela já sabia que teria muita dificuldade em manter longe do seu grande amor.

O movimento quase involuntário de erguer o punho e bater, mal foi sentido por ela. Quando se deu conta, a porta já estava abrindo diante dos seus olhos.

Scully ergueu levemente a cabeça e viu Mulder usando um boné do "New York Yankees". Por baixo dele, sua cabeça ainda estava enfaixada.

-Oh, olá Scully...! Eu estava me vestindo para ir ao escritório...

A voz dele soa como um sussurro em seus ouvidos.

- Não faz isso, Mulder...! Você devia descansar. - a primeira reação de Scully é de puxar sua gravata e ele reclama:

-Ei...! Não puxa...!

-Er... Desculpe!

Os próximos movimentos de Mulder são quase mecânicos quando ele mostra o boné e faz uma piada sobre sua aparência. Mas ela só volta a refletir quando Mulder lhe diz que Albert Hosteen acabara de falecer na noite passada, no Novo México.

-Mas isso é impossível! Ele esteve comigo! Nós... Rezamos juntos!...

Diante do olhar compreensivo dele, Scully se cala e Mulder concorda quando ela diz:

-Já não sei mais em quem acreditar, Mulder...

Então, é a vez dele ficar chocado, quando ela molha os lábios, procura coragem e informa em sua voz mais moderada possível:

-Mulder, eu... Bem, é que... Diana Fowley foi... Encontrada morta em seu apartamento... Eu...! Eu sinto muito!

E automaticamente, como já havia premeditado antes, Scully fica nas pontas dos pés e o abraça com os olhos rasos d´água.

Neste instante ele não sabe o que fazer ou o que dizer. Seus olhos estão fixos no vazio. Apenas o corpo de Scully colado no seu é o único apoio firme. Como sempre.

Scully não sabe predizer ao certo quanto tempo aquele abraço durou. Nem ao menos conseguia medir o tamanho da perda dele. Tola fora ao pensar que poderia. Então, a voz rouca murmurando perto do seu ouvido, devolve-lhe as esperanças quando diz:

-Durante o meu sonho, eu também não soube em quem confiar, mas algumas coisas permaneceram as mesmas, pois você ainda foi minha amiga e me ajudou a conduzir-me à verdade. Quando o mundo estava sendo destruído, você era a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar!

Lágrimas de emoção tomam o rosto de Scully agora. As palavras de Mulder têm um significado enorme para ela que acaricia seu rosto e se deixa acariciar.

Olhos nos olhos, ambos não precisam de mais esclarecimentos. Ela o puxa para si e ternamente o beija na testa. Seu sorriso, acompanhado de uma carícia mais íntima nos lábios dele com ambos os polegares, reflete um desejo incontido de ser mais profunda e ao mesmo tempo provoca nele uma letargia que o faz fechar os olhos sem reagir quando ela simplesmente lhe dá as costas e vai embora.

Mulder está pensando no quanto ela é maravilhosa. Que sem sua persistência e determinação, ele jamais poderia ter sido salvo. Que nenhuma perda para ele tem maior significância comparando-se com o amor incondicional de Scully.

Ela fizera tudo por ele. Enfrentara sozinha o desconhecido em busca de provas que pudessem ajudar a curá-lo. Nas entrelinhas de seu diário, ela deixara evidente toda sua devoção. Não duvidava que ela pudesse passar por tudo outra vez só para vê-lo bem e sorrindo como agora.

Depois de tudo o que ele vira e sentira, Mulder também chegava à conclusão de que ambos haviam sido feitos para estarem juntos. Como as letras de uma música. Caminhando lado a lado. Em qualquer momento. Em qualquer lugar.

Fim


End file.
